Konoha HighA Naruto Interactive Story
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: I've had this story on my desk for months now and finally got around to doing it. like the title says it's interactive. rated for safety you never know what people might request happen .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Interactive High School: Konoha High

I have had a long time to think about the direction of this whole story and one idea kept coming back and that was the idea of using all the Ocs I got and writing one huge story instead of individual stories. Tell me your feelings and comments or if you want to go with the original idea I hope to get to this by at least May 20th or sooner. I thank all the ones who've sent in the Ocs and I hope I do your characters justice, again thanks for the response to this story and I hope it turns out great.


	2. Story Chapter 1

A.N.-okay so at long last i've finally posted this story, hope i don't make anyone upset but since this is only the first chapter i've only introduced one oc other than mine, thanks to all the people who sent in their OCs i will be using all of them, and if you are wondering why i didn't post sooner,it's because i've been having some computer troubles and haven't really been able to post, but hopefully that is over and ill be able to post regularly. thanks for your patience

XXXXXXX

Haru woke up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He yawned and ran his hand through his brown hair. He shrugged as he threw on his trench coat. He glanced at his clock. The numbers were there blinking, the tell-tale sign of a power outage. "DAMMIT" he yelled as he ran out of his room and down the stairs.

He took of down the street he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the time. 8:56 in about four minutes he'd be late for his first day of school. That was never a good thing, never. He remembered it being a seven-minute walk and a five-minute run. Which meant he'd have to pick the pace. Or cheat, he grabbed hold of the trunk latch of a passing taxi (thank god he was going to a school that supported ninja.) He pulled himself on top of the cab and before it turned the corner he leapt onto the closest car. That car drove him the rest of the distance he needed.

He rolled of the car and saw the school in the distance. He took off running. He glanced down at his cell phone, 8:59, he ran as fast as he could.

He burst into the school doors, expecting a bell to ring he looked around '_For the first day of school it's pretty barren_.' He walked into the front office and looked around there was a lady sitting there a cute pig sitting in her lap. Her name tag said 'Shizune-Office Receptionist'. She looked up and smiled "Oh hello, you must be here for late registration."

Haru shook his head confused "No I'm already enrolled, but isn't it Monday?"

She laughed "Yes, it's Monday, the 15th, school starts on the 22nd."

Haru nodded trying to keep his calm composure "Well, I feel really stupid."

She chuckled more "Okay, if it makes you feel better, you can sign up to be a teachers aide to make it look like you didn't waste your time completely."

He was starting to like this lady. "Alright where do I sign up?"

She pulled out a clipboard "Right here, by now there are only three teachers requesting aides. They are Zabuza Momochi, for gym class, Might Gai, for history-"

Before she could finish her sentence a girl wearing purple spandex burst into the office, she was breathing heavily her long ponytail swaying up and down along her back. "I'M HERE TO SIGN UP FOR AN AIDE POSITION!"

Just as she got the words a similarly dressed boy crashed in knocking the girl and Haru to the floor. He raised his hand "I too am here for an aide position."

Shizune looked over her desk at the three of them on the floor "Who would you like to be aide for?" she asked nicely

The two of them stood up instantly "GAI SENSEI!!"

Shizune instantly fell back into her chair "Oh, Well only one of you can take that position."

The boy dropped his head "Very well," He looked up and took the girls hands in his ", Konorai you beat me hear, therefore you deserve this job." Tears began streaming down his face.

She started crying too "Oh Lee!" The two of them started hugging and crying. That moment was broken when she threw him out of the office and for that matter the school. "I'll be taking the aide position for Gai Sensei!"

Lee crawled back in "And I'll take the aide for gym class." He said while groaning from pain.

Konorai grabbed him and started shaking his wounded body "LEEEEEEE, SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

Lee whimpered, "I'm fine Konorai, really."

She dropped him on the floor "Oh well that's great."

Haru stood staring in shock, he couldn't believe that there were really people like that. he shook his head and looked back to Shizune "So who was that last one?"

Shizune looked at the clipboard "That would be Lady Tsunade, the principal."

He nodded and sighed "Anything is fine really."

Shizune shook her head and whispered "Your funeral."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing" Shizune said as she rubbed the back of her head.

The three students left the office together. Lee grabbed Haru's shoulder. Haru truned to the greed clad boy. "Yeah," he asked ", What'd ya want?"

Lee nodded once at him "My friend you are indeed a brave individual"

The girl behind him chimed in an agreement "Indeed, indeed."

Lee continued "Lady Tsunade has been known to work her aides to death, why do you think Shizune took the job of receptionist."

Haru shrugged "Eh it wouldn't be the first time I've worked hard."

Lee put his other hand on Haru's other shoulder "You my friend are indeed a great man, I would askthat you join our little group, after all those who stick together in high school are better equipped to survive the year."

Haru smiled lightly "Alright, Lee was it, you've got yourself a deal, I'll be apart of your little group."

Lee threw him into the air "Yes," as he fell Lee turned to the girl ", Did you hear that Konorai he agreed to be our friend, a joyous day indeed I propose we got out and get a bowl of ramen on me."

Konorai laughed and cheered "HOORAY, A great day, to the ramen bar." With that she took off, a trail of smoke all she left behind.

Lee took off after her shouting that she wouldn't best him this time. Haru shook himself off. "This is certainly going to be an interesting year." With that he exited the school and went home.

XXXXXXX

**Okay so was that an okay first chapter, to all of those who want to know i kinda imagined Kagura from Fruits Basket when i was writing Konorai in. okay i intend on putting 4-6 intros in every chapter until they are all introduced. thanks for reading**


End file.
